The Mole: Ripple in the Sea
by PSULucky
Summary: Join 10 players as they try to unmask the Mole in this sunny paradise in order to win the grand prize of one million dollars ! Drama ensues as characters form alliances and backstab. From complex challenges to absurd clues, The Mole: Ripple in the Sea is going to test not only the strength of the players, but also their ability to trust one another...


**Hello, everyone! This is PSULucky here with a Mole-style fan fiction. For those of you who do not know what the Mole is, it is a TV show in which about 10 players compete in challenges to earn as much money as they possible can. At the same time, however, a Mole, who is one of the players, tries to sabotage the efforts of the team. This Mole tries to keep their identity hidden while removing as much money as possible from the team pot. At the end of each episode a player everyone takes a quiz about the Mole. The person who scores the lowest on the quiz is executed. You will all understand more simply by watching how this plays out.**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy reading this! Feel free to leave any reviews, talk about who you think the Mole is, talk about your favorite character, and more! I would love to hear what you all have to say about this!**

**Keep in mind, I will put up a poll in my profile after I upload this. I will change the poll every episode and announce the results after each episode. Thank you! **

**Have fun. ;)**

* * *

**Introductions**

* * *

**Ten players…**

**With a chance to win $1,000,000…**

**By competing in dozens of challenges.**

**But…**

**Among them is a saboteur.**

**A traitor.**

**This very person will do anything in their power to sabotage the game…**

**And make the team lose as much money as possible. **

**This person…**

**Is The Mole.**

On the sandy beaches of Hawaii stood Anderson Cooper, renowned host of the Mole. In the distance he watched as five helicopters sped toward his very spot, carrying the very passengers that would be competing in the game of their lives. These ten passengers did not know each other personally, but were to be meeting everyone for the first time in but a few short minutes.

Anderson smiled as the first helicopter, the blue one, promptly took its position on the nearby helipad. The thought of the players' ignorance was so very pleasing to him. The first two contestants to step off were both male, chit-chatting idly as they were directed towards the host. _They seem to be getting along well_, Anderson thought.

**Name: **Jason

**Surname: **Bourne

**Birthday: **August 19

**Starred In: **_Bourne Identity, Bourne Supremacy, Bourne Ultimatum_

Joining Jason was the much more outgoing contestant of the two:

**Name: **Buck

**Surname: **Melanoma

**Birthday:** December 14

**Starred In:** _Uncle Buck_

The green helicopter landed soon afterward. Two more contestants, one male and one female, stepped off. From what Anderson, Jason, and Buck could see, they looked like perfectly respectable people.

**Name: **Evelyn

**Surname:** O'Connell

**Birthday:** June 4

**Starred In: **_The Mummy, The Mummy Returns_

Following her was an expressionless man wearing a few Romanesque hints of attire:

**Name: **Lucius Aurelius

**Surname: **Commodus

**Birthday: **April 29

**Starred In: **_Gladiator_

The third helicopter was red and carried two more contestants. As soon as the helicopter doors were opened, endless chattering could be heard from the two females.

**Name:** Elle

**Surname: **Woods

**Birthday: **February 14

**Starred In: **_Legally Blonde_

The equally as chatty female behind Elle quickly pushed her way in front of the group.

**Name: **Debra

**Surname: **Barone

**Birthday: **July 11

**Starred In: **_Everybody Loves Raymond_

The fourth and second to last helicopter was jet black. The disturbing silence shared between the two contestants stepping from its interior matched the helicopter's depressing hue perfectly.

**Name: **Sphinx

**Surname: **_Unknown_

**Birthday: **October 27

**Starred In: **_Mystery Men_

Following the ever-mysterious sphinx was a woman smirking for seemingly no apparent reason.

**Name: **Sherry

**Surname: **Palmer

**Birthday: **January 2

**Starred In: **_24_

Last but not least entered the bright yellow helicopter. This time, however, its color could hardly be considered applicable. No particular vibe of happiness could be felt as the final two contestants, scowling outwardly as much as they were inwardly, stepped off the helicopter.

**Name: **Joe

**Surname: **Mentalino

**Birthday: **July 18

**Starred In: **_Dumb and Dumber_

**Name: **Kimberly

**Surname: **Kelly

**Birthday: **December 10

**Starred In: **_Freaks and Geeks_

Anderson analyzed the competition as they took it upon themselves to introduce each other. At a first glance, they all seemed quite friendly and amiable. Even if the Sphinx was a little quiet and overly-dramatic, no one established themselves as the villain of the game. Mr. Cooper inwardly smiled at how much his first supposition would change by the end of the competition.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Mole. In the show, you will all be competing in tasks that test your strength, agility, sense of direction, intelligence, and, most importantly, trust. As you all know, the final pot of money, which will be awarded to the winning player at the end of the game, can peak at a maximum of one million dollars. If you wish to achieve such a feat - that is, earn an unheard of one million dollars - you must all stop the Mole and their devious actions. One of you is, indeed, the Mole, and will be responsible for sabotaging the games and creating sheer chaos amongst the group. Beware, contestants: this very Mole will do everything in their power to make you lose money. I bid you good luck, and hope for the best."

Everyone just glanced around at each other, unsure of what to say. Before any of them had a chance to interject, however, Anderson continued on.

"At the end of every episode, you will all take a quiz. The person who scores lowest on this quiz will be eliminated shortly after. In the event of a tie for lowest scores, the person that took the most amount of time will be eliminated."

Everyone nodded.

"Finally, I will leave you pondering on these words before we are whisked off to the hotel: Many tricks and traps lie within this game. If you wish to survive, be on the best lookout for both the Mole, as well as any surprises thrown your way. You never really know when the Mole's victim…is you."

Having completely frightened nine of the ten contestants, Anderson Cooper merely laughed and directed the party towards a large vehicle. The vehicle, appropriately dubbed the "Mole Patrol" (thanks to the embarrassing title painted on its length) would serve as a common source of transportation for the party. It resembled that of a safari vehicle, having no actual windows, but instead large gaps where windows _should _have been, thus allowing the contestants to enjoy Hawaii's fine air.

As the players established their own seats on the vehicle, Sherry was the first to break the ice, "Anyone ever see this show before? I mean, on TV?"

Commodus merely shrugged, "I thought this was the first season, to be honest. I didn't know there was an American version of this show until now." He looked at Sherry and then at the other players, who all looked utterly clueless, themselves. From what he could have guessed, Sherry was the only lucky lady to have seen the show before. He, and the rest of the group, could only hope that this did not give her an unfair advantage.

"Well, there is. And it's very good." Sherry confirmed, smiling, "To be honest, you really only survive if you're in an alliance."

**Kim: I'm not a big fan of Sherry, right off the get-go. She's already dominating the game and we haven't done anything. And by the way, I've seen the American version of the Mole before, and you **_**don't **_**need to form alliances to survive, or even win. So personally, I don't plan on teaming up with any of these…unfavorables.**

"Well, like, I think this game, is, like, going to be totally awesome! I mean, who in the world could have imagined that I'd be here, at this very moment?!" Elle shrieked like a four year old, cupping her hands together and giggling all the while. Some of the more astute players noted that her presence on the show was not for the money, but simply for the experience.

Buck spoke up next, "Heh, yeah! This is gonna be incredible. The boys back home are gonna be so jealous when I come strutting on back a million dollars richer, y'know?"

"Didn't Anderson say that winning a million dollars is really unlikely? I mean…to win the full million, I mean?" Evie noted, holding up her index finger as she spoke to make it look like she was remembering something important.

"Yeah." Sherry blurted, "I've seen the show, and generally the team pot is only half that at the end, maybe even less. It's just too difficult to make all the money. Heck, even if there wasn't a Mole among us the challenges are sometimes too difficult to win, anyway."

"Interesting." The Sphinx noted, "And as for these 'quizzes', Sherry? The ones before each execution? Anderson made them sound terribly mysterious. What are they all about?"

"Eh, you just need to remember a lot of stuff." The woman answered, "Like, you gotta know specific things about the Mole and whatnot."

**Sherry: It's pretty sweet that I'm the only person who knows anything about the show. I mean, do the other players even know what exemptions are? This lot will be so easy to manipulate that it's not even funny. **

"Everyone, listen up." Anderson waved his hands to get the attention of all the players, "We'll be at the hotel in a just a minute, in which case we will all meet in the first floor restaurant. The restaurant will be a common meeting place. Remember that."

Indeed, Anderson was correct. The hotel was just a minute's worth of driving away and could already be seen from the Mole Patrol. It was an utterly astounding building, exceedingly tall and exceedingly luxurious. Everyone, including the Mole, was smiling and very much looking forward to staying at such an expansive building.

**Elle: This is incredible! I mean, the size of the hotel is just fantastical! I can't wait to stay there, and to play the game, and to meet at the restaurant! Oh, I'm just bursting with joy!**

**Sphinx: While everyone ogles over the scope the hotel, I instead focus my intention on their reactions. Jason, all quiet and collected, was the only one to look at the hotel and seem rather unfazed. He may be a powerful ally.**

"Please," Anderson said, "If you would all be so kind as to take your bags and meet me in the restaurant?" He stepped off the Mole Patrol and quickly entered the hotel while the others took their times and collected their things from the vehicle. When everyone was ready, they pushed onward into the hotel lobby.

"Elle! Elle! Take my picture near this sculpture!" As Debra was fawning over herself near a large dolphin statue, the rest of the group admired the lobby's vastness and beauty. The players _almost _felt intrusive, feeling they were taking away from the room's grandness by infiltrating it with their game.

Anderson began to speak, urging them into the restaurant as well, "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves for the time being. In a short while I will return with instructions, as well as your room keys. Please, enjoy yourselves, but do not leave the hotel grounds. Return to the lobby by six o'clock sharp. Thank you." The host disappeared out of the restaurant and up the grand staircase in the middle of the lobby, leaving the remaining ten players a little unsure of what to do.

Within a minute or two, however, the group resolved its confusion and naturally broke apart into small, miniaturized groups of people that seemed to share the same interests.

Remaining in the restaurant were Elle, Debra, and Buck.

"So ladies," Buck said 'smoothly', "How'd you get on the show?"

Elle clasped her hands together in reverie and began first, "I was actually _asked _to be on the show. I mean, it like, so totally cool! After my latest and most famous lawsuit, I guess the producers just wanted to see this lil' Harvard grad on camera, huh?"

**Debra: I like Elle, and all, but she's…a little too blonde for me. I mean, I respect her character and all that jazz, but I need an ally that I can rely on. I need an ally that actually knows whats going on, for that matter.**

"That's cool." Buck nodded and smiled, "They just came up to you, really?"

"Yeah! No application required!"

Buck bowed his head a little to imply that she held some sort of superiority over him, "Heh, well. I just applied and made myself sound as absurd as possible. Which…" He gulped, "I'm not. I'm actually very normal."

"Wow!" Elle just giggled and looked like she had no idea what was going on.

Debra spoke next, "It was actually my husband that suggested I come on the show. Ray, that's my husband, said I needed some alone time away from the kids and family and drama and stress and whatnot." With each item Debra added to that list, her voice grew increasingly louder and her face sterner and sterner.

"Huh," Elle smiled, "Sounds like you live a stressful life!"

Debra took an exaggerated deep breath.

**Debra: I hope this game isn't all that stressful, because I don't know if I could handle all of the anxiety.**

Meanwhile, Kim Kelly was relaxing in the lounge, watching one of the four muffled LCD TVs in that room. She sighed, played with her hair, and rolled her eyes. At that very moment the only thing running through her mind was how she was going to dethrone Sherry as leader of the group.

At the same time, the Sphinx was eying her up from a barstool in the same room. She had noticed him, surely, but she wanted as much to do with him as she wanted to do with Sherry. Much to her dismay, this simple request could not be granted, "Miss Kelly?" Sphinx called over to her.

"I will not be communicating with you nor will I reveal any of my intentions, suspicious, or knowledge about this game. Now shoo." She spat like a venomous snake, and shifted angrily to the other side of the couch on which she was relaxing.

**Sphinx: She is an angry one, that girl. I, for one, do not think I am particularly distasteful.**

Jason, Mental (Joe's nickname), and Commodus were all exchanging lively chit-chat in one of the hotel's many bars. For the most part they were talking about daily lives, revealing nothing of too much importance. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company. It was, however, when Commodus mentioned something about the Mole's identity that the three of them grew rather stoic.

"What do you mean: 'who do you think the mole is?'?" Mental asked, "We didn't even do a challenge yet. Heck, I didn't even talk to everyone yet."

"Well," Commodus started, ignoring Mental completely, "I think Sherry knows a little too much. I mean, if she were the Mole, that would give her a _very _good reason to talk so much about the game, like she did. I mean, come on, she even gave statistics as to how much money the players generally won."

"You're looney," Mental blurted, "I mean, I see what ya mean. But it's too early to start guessing, if ya ask me. Now, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Just like that, he excused himself from the bar and disappeared into a back room.

**Commodus: Mental isn't a very amiable fellow. Actually, he's quite humorously simpleminded. I would not mind to see him eliminated first, if you ask me truthfully.**

"What about you, Jason?" Commodus rounded on the quiet player like that of a schoolteacher catching a disobedient child talking during a test, "Any thoughts."

"Yeah." Jason said flatly, "I think there's going to be some kind of challenge involving the keys to our rooms. Or our rooms in general. Or something. Otherwise we would've been allowed to go into our rooms."

Commodus blinked, "Well, I was talking about who you thought the Mole is, but whatever. I guess you might be right. But…what could we possibly need to do involving our keys or rooms or whatnot?"

Jason just shrugged, "Just a thought, I guess…"

Lastly, Sherry and Evie were found talking by the large fountain in front of the hotel, on a bench.

"Remember what I said before?" Sherry asked her, "About forming alliances early and whatnot?"

"Well, you said that player's that get into a coalition survive until the end, right?" Evie queried, a little unsure about trusting Sherry. Why would Sherry try to help her? No, of course she wasn't trying to help her, right? But just to use her? Evie's mind was racing.

"It's true." Sherry smiled, "If we ally together, we'll stay far in the game. There will be two of us. We could each do some recon and agree on who we think the Mole is. Two minds are greater than one, after all."

Evie hadn't thought of that before, "That's true, I suppose. And we'll be increasing our chances of making it to the final…"

"Exactly!" Sherie smiled gleefully, "Please, you know this is the right thing to do. Ally with me and we are a shoe-in for the final three."

**Evie: Sherry seems a little…untrustworthy. But then again, she seems really dead-set with this whole coalition deal. I mean, would the Mole try this hard to ally with someone, knowing that well, as the Mole, they had no fear of losing and no chance of winning? Well, perhaps she **_**is **_**the Mole and is just trying to get me to trust her…?**

"I suppose we have a deal." Evie said, smiling and shaking hands with Sherry.

"Now." Sherry looked at her sternly, as though she held some sort of control over poor Evie, "That means that if you find anything interesting, like a hidden clue, you'll show it to me. And of course I will do the same for you."

"Hidden clue?"

"Yes. Sometimes the producers hide notes and clues and whatnot to help the players out. These will be our key to victory, alongside our gut-feeling, that is." Sherry put her hands on Evie's shoulders and squeezed gently, "Remember, we are in it to win it."

Six o'clock came and the scheduled meeting in the restaurant was underway. Anderson began, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming."

_As if we had a choice_, Jason had thought in his mind.

"Anyway, I would like to tell you now that your rooms are ready and we will soon be doling out your keys. Firstly, however, I would like to give you your journals." Anderson revealed a bag from behind his frame and pulled out ten seemingly identical journals, "These will act as your best friend throughout this entire game. You may write anything, and _everything_ in your journal. This includes your suspects, how well each player did in the games, etcetera. The point is, these journals will forever help you in this game. Do not misplace them."

**Sherry: In this one season, someone misplaced their journal in someone else's room and the other person kept the journal for the entire game! That's so cruel, but, honestly, I would have done the same thing, if, perhaps, Elle's journal just so happened to show up in my pocket.**

Anderson passed out all of the journals, and each player took his or hers, happy to have their hands on one. Then the host turned and smiled, "Now, time for a little twist…let's see how well you made friends."

* * *

**That's the end of the intro! I hope you guys liked it so far and I really hope you all continue to read! You guys are what keeps me going! **


End file.
